1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shingle or shake panel and to a process for installing the same.
2. Prior Art
Shake panels have been disclosed heretofore such as in Martin U.S. Pat. No. 27,502, reissued Oct. 10, 1972, including a base strip preferably of plywood covered by an underlayer of wood sawn shingles and an overlayer of wood shakes. Each panel includes only a single course of shakes and shingles in overlapping relationship and such panels are secured to building structure such as roof rafters by rows of nails along their upper edges leaving unsecured the lower portion of the panel which is a major portion of the panel width.
The Roupe U.S. Pat. No. 2,935,768, issued May 10, 1960, discloses wood shingle panels each having only a single course composed of an underlayer of shingles and an overlayer of shingles, the upper and lower edges of which panels are secured to siding or roof sheathing by nails extending through the upper and lower edges of the panels so that the heads of the nails are exposed.
The Kraus U.S. Pat. No. 2,384,686, issued Sept. 11, 1945, discloses a building panel including two courses of wood shingles secured to a gypsum slab or board. In the form of FIG. 2, each course is composed of an underlayer and an overlayer of wood shingles and the form of FIG. 17 has shingles of one panel projecting above the upper edge of the backing slab or board into a pocket behind the lower portions of the shingles of the next higher panel. The upper and lower edges of the slabs may be provided with tongue-and-groove formations, the tongues of which are shown as ridges having an included angle of approximately 90 degrees and the grooves of which are shown as being V-shaped in cross section with a central angle of approximately 90 degrees. The tongues and grooves are only in the edges of the backing slab and not in any portion of the wood shingles secured to the gypsum slab or board.